


Florida

by dream_maker



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_maker/pseuds/dream_maker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Frankie actually did fly to Florida? </p><p>And what if Zach's long text this morning was really for Frankie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Florida

**Author's Note:**

> Basically all angst and smut.

“So you’re _straight_ , huh?”

Frankie pushed his index finger into Zach’s ass as the Florida frat boy writhed beneath him, clutching the sheets and whimpering into a pillow.

“It wasn’t your hand in the Snapchat, huh?”

Zach let out an audible cry as Frankie roughly pushed a second finger in. Frankie knew the cry was a mixture of pleasure and pain. It had been awhile and Zach needed opening up. But Zach loved it.

“Slicing lots of pussies are you? Cuz you’re not gay, right?”

Frankie inserted a third finger and then curved his hand and reached Zach’s prostate. Zach groaned loudly, fucking back onto Frankie’s hand and trying to find his words.

“Please Frankie. Fuck. Please I need you.”

Frankie wanted nothing more than to shove his dick in and fuck Zach hard and fast into the mattress. But he also wanted to make him wait, to make him suffer just a little bit more.

 

Frankie had flown to Florida on the red eye from LA and miraculously seemed to go unnoticed at LAX. Wearing a baseball cap slung low over his eyes as well as a large hoodie, Frankie managed to stay incognito. First class was pretty empty and no one sat in the seat next to him. He turned the overhead light off at take off and slept for almost the whole flight.

When the plane landed the next morning, Frankie turned on his phone and saw several texts from Zach from overnight. Frankie had foolishly mentioned in a BB16 group text that he was going to Florida to visit Nonna before heading to New York for his show.  Zach pleaded with Frankie to see him. He apologized for all their disagreements during Frankie’s last stay in Florida and said that he really wanted to see him face to face, to apologize, to explain…

Frankie closed his phone and decided he would deal with it later. He just wanted to get home and be with Nonna.

 

Later that evening after a lovely afternoon with Nonna and Noel, Frankie finally checked his messages again. Zach had written a fucking essay that morning. It seriously must’ve taken him at least 20 minutes to compose the text. He apologized for all of his behavior since January, confessed that he missed Frankie desperately and was afraid that he’d made the biggest mistake of his life in letting him go, and acknowledged that he was really unhappy living at home with his parents but that he didn’t know what to do or where to go. It was an outpouring of emotion and angst.

Frankie let out a big sigh. Truth be told, he missed Zach like crazy and had yet to find another man who excited him the way Zach did. But he was pissed off too. Zach had been hot and cold so many times since Big Brother ended that Frankie had finally had enough. After their amazing week in January with the surprise at the stage door, the 54 Below performance and the infamous Snapchat, things had gone south as soon as Frankie left for Africa. And when Zach just gave up so easily and moved back to Florida, Frankie decided that was it, he was done. 

Frankie couldn’t deny that he wanted to see Zach. But he would make him pay.  He sent him a brief text.

“Be at my house at 10:00 tonight. Prepare to be fucked.”

  

Zach arrived at the Boca home at exactly 10:00. Frankie opened the door and pulled him into the front hallway. He pushed Zach roughly up against the wall and crashed his mouth onto Zach’s, kissing him roughly and grinding his crotch into Zach’s, pinning his arms against the wall.

Frankie moved his mouth to kiss and suck on Zach’s neck as Zach moaned and leaned his head back.  Frankie bit down on Zach’s earlobe, then whispered loudly, “I’m furious with you Zach Rance. You’re an asshole and you broke my heart. But you and I both know you’re gay as fuck and you love it when I fuck you in the ass. You love it and you want it. And I love giving you the Grande dick. I love it when you whimper and moan and beg for it. Are you gonna beg for it Zach? You wanna get FUCKED?”

By this time Zach’s cock was painfully hard as he pushed up against Frankie’s crotch. He couldn’t even speak.

“Answer me Zach. Do you want to get fucked? Do you want my dick in your ass? Are you gonna come hard for me?”

Zach nodded.

“ANSWER ME ZACH. Not just a nod. I want to hear it from your mouth. Tell me what you want or I’ll just send you home.”

Zach whispered, “I … I want… you to fuck me. It feels so good when you fuck me in the ass. Frankie, I miss you. I need it. Please.”

“That’s more like it,” Frankie growled, as he grabbed Zach’s arm and pulled him to his room.

Frankie pushed Zach onto his bed, stripping him naked. He quickly discarded his own clothes then lay on top of Zach, kissing him roughly and rubbing their crotches together.

He whispered into Zach’s ear, “Do you remember how to blow me Zach? I need some Zach Attack on my dick right now.”

Zach eagerly flipped Frankie onto his back and took his swollen cock into his mouth. It had been a few months but Zach hadn’t lost his technique. He teased the head of Frankie’s cock with his tongue then took the full length into his mouth and sucked and licked until Frankie was rock hard.

Frankie pushed Zach off of him, saying, “Okay baby lie down on your stomach. Daddy’s gonna fuck you now.”

 

And so there they were. Zach was trembling in anticipation. Frankie was opening him up with his fingers, anticipating how tight and warm it would be when he shoved his cock in.

But he was still pissed off. This man had pulled him in and pushed him away so many times, he felt like an accordion. He wanted Zach to suffer just a little bit more. He pulled his fingers out and as expected Zach let out a cry of protest. But rather than fuck him, Frankie kissed Zach down his back, then pulled his ass cheeks apart and teased Zach’s rim with his tongue. 

“Frankie, oh my God this feels so… Fuuuuccckkkk!!!

Frankie ignored Zach’s pleas to be fucked as he continued to dart his tongue around and in Zach’s asshole. Zach was shoving his ass back against Frankie’s face as his dick leaked onto the bed. His skin glowed with a layer of perspiration as he begged for more.

Finally Frankie pulled his mouth away and quickly rolled on a condom. He lined himself up behind Zach and roughly shoved his dick in. Zach cried out loudly as he adjusted to the once familiar sensation of fullness. When Zach finally pushed back against him, Frankie rolled his hips and slammed his cock forcefully into Zach’s ass.

“You love it Zach. You love my cock. When you were slicing those pussies, I bet you were thinking about me and how much better it is when I fuck you. Isn’t that right? Did you even slice any pussies or were you making it up? Because I know that no one gets you off like I do. It’s Go Grande or Go Home isn’t it Zach?”

With each bitter accusation, Frankie fucked Zach harder. He let out all the emotion and anger he’d kept bottled up since February. And with each thrust and each accusation, the anger slowly left, replaced by only passion.

Soon there was silence, just the sounds of their heavy breathing as both Zach and Frankie remembered how good it could be when it was the two of them alone, without the rest of the world looking in, judging, assuming, critiquing.

Frankie felt the familiar tightening in his abdomen so he reached around and grabbed Zach’s cock. Zach came immediately crying out loudly. Frankie followed a moment later pushing himself one last time into Zach and holding onto him as the orgasm shook his entire body.

Frankie collapsed onto Zach as they both struggled to breathe and come back down to earth.  Frankie pulled out and disposed of the condom. He handed Zach a towel and Zach cleaned up the best he could.

Zach turned to Frankie and took his face into his hands.

“I’m sorry Frankie. Of all the shitty things I’ve ever done in my life – and there are many – hurting you is by far the worst. I love you. And I miss you. And I want to be with you.”

He pulled Frankie into a slow passionate kiss, then gently turned him on his side so that Zach could spoon him and lightly scratch his back as they both fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
